Folle
by Kazy
Summary: Geneviève, jeune Serpentard de 17 ans vit une période horrible. Heureusement, Sirius Black est là. Tadadaaaaaaa ! Ahem. Euh, je signale juste que c’est pas franchement très beaucoup sérieux.


**Auteur :** Mouah. Non, j'déconne, c'est Kazy.

**Adresse E-Mail : **marina.coolwanadoo.fr

**Résumé Général :** Geneviève, jeune Serpentard de 17 ans vit une période horrible. Heureusement, Sirius Black est là. Tadadaaaaaaa ! Ahem. Euh, je signale juste que c'est pas franchement très beaucoup sérieux.

**Note de Wam :** Joyeux Anniversaire Geneviève ! Puisque j'ai ton feu vert… Je signale quand même aux lecteurs potentiels que je n'ai consommé aucune substance licite ou illicite et que toutes ressemblances avec la réalité seraient purement non fortuite. Enjoy !

**Note de Wam 2 : **Je pense qu'il faut que les orangs-outans soient libérés, et que les marmottes soient protégées. ZOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIIIIIREUUUUUH Gen !!

**Folle…**

« JE LE DETESTE ! » hurla Geneviève. « LITTERALEMENT ! »

« Calme-toi Gen s'il te plaît… » supplia Marina, son amie de toujours.

« Non. Les hommes sont tous de gros cons imbus d'eux-mêmes, je les hais, je les hais, je les hais ! JE LES HAIS ! »

« Moi je dirais plutôt que tu hais Christopher Dog. »

« Avec son nom de famille ! Sale bâtard ! Ce genre de tares, faut les noyer à la naissance ! »

« Tu es une fille pleine de nuances Geneviève. C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi. Avec le fait que tu sois une garce dépravée. »

« Je sais. Je suis parfaite. Pas comme ce gros nase. Je suis belle, sympathique, intelligente, douce, rêveuse, et j'attire tous les garçons. »

« Et tu es modeste, ne l'oublions pas. Ton deuxième prénom ne serait pas Mary-Sue ? »

« Ca fait sept ans que je te le répète. »

Geneviève se remit à vociférer bruyamment, sautant avec agacement, voire avec colère, et même avec un courroux digne de Zeus lorsqu'il jette ses éclairs sur notre bas monde parce qu'un héros quelconque lui a piqué une de ses nombreuses petites amies. Remarquez, maintenant on sait d'où vient la zoophilie…

« Bon la chieuse, tu arrêtes ton cinéma et tu te tais s'il te plaît ? Y en a qui voudraient bosser et ne pas supporter tes crises de folie ! » s'énerva Grégory Bones, le préfet des Serpentard.

Geneviève descendit de la table de la salle commune de Serpentard, rouge de honte et monta les escaliers qui la menaient à son dortoir sans prononcer un mot de plus. En fait, elle était tellement honteuse qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ça avait même remplacé sa colère. Marina pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui coller la honte plus souvent si ça calmait son amie aussi rapidement. Geneviève, qui était malgré tout restée digne – si tant est qu'on puisse rester digne après s'être autant donnée en spectacle – finit par courir jusqu'à son lit et à se propulser dessus d'un bond. Elle attrapa son oreiller et éclata en sanglots bruyants, grossiers, pathétiques, mais hilarants de ridicule.

Marina, plus qu'habituée à ces crises de folie plus ou moins passagères la laissa faire et alla s'installer calmement sur son lit. En fait, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que lui avait fait Christopher Dog, ni pourquoi Geneviève hurlait ainsi. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait décidé de lâcher l'affaire. A dire vrai, Geneviève était folle. Elle-même n'était pas exactement quelqu'un de très équilibré – elle avait des tendances schizophrènes – mais elle ne hurlait pas au milieu de la salle commune, sautant sur une table qu'elle haïssait les mecs.

Pour expliquer ceci, nous devons revenir au plus profond de l'enfance de Geneviève – car c'est bien Geneviève qui nous intéresse pas Marina – : lorsqu'elle était petite, Geneviève avait fait une chute malencontreuse en youpala poussée par son grand frère qui ne supportait plus ses cris intempestifs. Il avait pensé pouvoir la guérir en la jetant dans les escaliers. Manque de chance, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer, et Michael – le frère, suivez un peu nom de Dieu ! – manquait de se suicider à chaque vacances lors du retour de sa très chère petite sœur.

Premier fait : une chute malencontreuse.

Ensuite, à trois ans, Geneviève toujours aussi pleurnicheuse, Cathy la sœur de Geneviève alors âgée de onze ans avait voulu faire taire sa sœur en lui lançant un sort de Silencio. Non seulement cela lui avait valu un avertissement de la part du Ministère de la Magie, mais en plus cela n'avait absolument pas fonctionné parce que Cathy était aussi nulle en Enchantements qu'une licorne était rouge et jaune à petits pois. Quoique, si on la peignait… Bref. Geneviève avait eu quelques neurones grillées.

Deuxième fait, donc : un sort qui avait mal tourné.

D'autre part, à six ans et malheureusement pour sa famille, toujours aussi chieuse, Dom – dont on ne savait pas vraiment le sexe – avait voulu lui donner une Potion qui l'avait rendue névrosée et définitivement timbrée, sujette à de sérieuses crises de folie qui la poussaient à hurler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle sortait avec John Travolta – un acteur et danseur Moldu – et qu'elle était enceinte d'une vache allemande. Cela devant les invités de la famille Bernier qui avait pensé noyer l'enfant.

Troisième fait : potion ratée.

Enfin, les parents ne pouvant plus supporter leur fille avaient vraiment fini par tenter de la noyer – la famille Bernier était très démonstrative lorsqu'on parlait d'amour – mais ils avaient découvert avec stupéfaction que Geneviève avait appris à nager avec une sirène lorsqu'elle avait quatre mois. Ses parents doutaient fort de cette version et pensaient plus que les cours de natation qu'elle avait pris l'avaient sauvée.

Quatrième fait : elle n'était plus très appréciée par ses parents.

Marina connaissait la vie de la jeune fille par cœur, passionnée à chaque fois par le récit différent que lui contait Geneviève. Il fallait dire que comme mythomane, on ne faisait pas mieux.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait alors ? » demanda finalement Marina, qui avait soudainement décidé d'être impatiente.

A ce train-là, elle allait vite se transformer en Dark Minip'. Et ce ne serait bon pour personne. Sauf pour elle qui s'amuserait comme une petite folle, mais son avis ne comptait pas là-dedans. Ça commençait toujours par une envie soudaine d'être impatiente, puis ça se transformait en envie d'être agaçante, puis finalement en une envie d'être en colère. Et hop ! elle devenait Black Minip'. Oui, en fait, Minip' c'est son p'tit surnom. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire tout aussi invraisemblable que l'histoire de Charles Van Frieger qui avait scotché une verrue sur le derrière d'une Harpie. Marina savait bien que c'était impossible : la peau de la Harpie était inscotchable. Bref.

« Il m'a dit qu'il n'était plus sûr de vouloir qu'on continue. »

« Je peux le prendre alors ? »

« T'y touches, t'es morte. »

« Pf… Trop nul… » marmonna Marina, qui aurait bien aimé changer d'amant. « Remarque, on mourra tous un jour ! Au moins, moi je mourrai au summum de ma gloire… »

Geneviève arqua un sourcil, relevant la tête de son oreiller non seulement parce que ce que disait son amie était idiot, mais aussi parce qu'elle commençait à étouffer.

« Ben c'est fini entre vous non ? »

« Ben non. Il a dit qu'il n'était plus sûr. Pas qu'il me quittait. »

« Geneviève, t'es demeurée ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Geneviève comprit immédiatement que Marina avait envie d'être agaçante. Elle allait devenir Dark Minip', lui prendre la tête et ça finirait en duel ou pire : en bataille de polochons. Et Geneviève ne supportait pas les batailles de polochons parce que ça mettait des plumes de Cadrak partout. Elle était allergique aux plumes de Cadrak. Donc Geneviève décida qu'il valait mieux se contenir, et être aimable avec Marina.

« Je le fais exprès. »

« Non, t'es demeurée. » décréta son amie. « Les mecs, c'est leur façon de te larguer, mais sans en avoir l'air '_oh tu sais bichette, je sais plus trop si j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi, tu me parais un peu trop folasse et j'aime pas parce que tu me colles la honte devant mes potes._' D'ailleurs, si tu n'avais pas été certaine qu'il t'avait quittée, tu n'aurais pas fait une crise devant tout le monde. Donc il t'a quittée. Donc il est libre. Gniark gniark gniark. Tu sais où il est actuellement ? »

« Dans une classe du Troisième étage entre l'armure bossue à la jambe cassée et le tableau de la Dame Bizarre. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon. Ben bye alors. Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de déprimer. Va aux cuisines et goinfre-toi de glaces bien caloriques. Tu verras, t'auras d'autres sujets pour te lamenter. »

« Ben où tu vas toi ? Tu veux pas te goinfrer avec moi ? »

« Non, moi je dois aller voir Dog. J'ai jamais couché avec lui… Et mon Dark Moi a envie de lui depuis quatre heures. »

Elle s'enfuit en faisant des sauts de biche et en chantonnant la marche funèbre. C'était sa chanson du moment avec 'In the navy'. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle lâcha ainsi sa meilleure amie, l'abandonnant lâchement avec ses larmes, sa détresse, ses envies suicidaires et ses besoins de glace à la vanilles aux grains de pistaches et de mangue. Pour une fois, Geneviève décida de ne pas rester à larver comme une grosse bouse sur son lit et à se bouger un petit peu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle passa la porte qu'elle comprit ce que Marina était partie faire.

« Garce dépravée. Vilaine fifille. Je te punirai. Mon courroux sera terrible. Même les Village People pourront pas te sauver… »

Geneviève était définitivement en colère. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mange. Son plat préféré était la vessie d'Hippogriffe à la sauce de chocolat. Si c'était en plus avec quelques ganglions de Grimalin, Geneviève était tellement heureuse qu'elle manquait de vomir. La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers les Cuisines, traversant la salle commune comme si elle était sur un cheval, hurlant des 'YEEEEHAAAAAH' à tout bout de champ. Heureusement pour elle – et pour tous les autres élèves de la salle commune – que la salle était petite, car il y aurait probablement eu un meurtre.

Elle se balada donc dans tout Poudlard en 'tagadant' comme elle disait jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle salua les elfes et leur commanda tellement de nourriture que même tous les Mc Do réunis ne pourraient pas en fournir autant. Elle dégusta en sanglotant sa vessie d'Hippogriffe, se souvenant soudainement que si elle était là c'était parce qu'elle venait de se faire larguer comme… Ben disons les mots tels qu'ils sont : comme une grosse bouse. Lorsqu'elle se rendit finalement compte qu'il y avait un gros fond de vérité, Geneviève éclata définitivement en sanglots.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Etrangement, elle ne se retourna pas pour coller une gifle monumentale à la personne qui l'avait fait sursauter. Elle ne bougea pas, en fait. Elle continuait de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda la personne qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

« Rien. » répondit-elle avec un air de petite BCBG qui lui allait très mal au teint.

« Menteuse. Allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas… »

« CHU QU'UNE GROSSE MEEEEEEEEEEERDE !! » hurla soudainement Geneviève.

Les elfes, qui avaient compris 'c'est de la meeeeeeeeeeerde !!' allèrent tous se flageller, certains se coinçant les doigts dans le four, d'autres se tranchant les veines d'un coup de fourchette, d'autres qui sautaient du lustre pour atterrir dans un chaudron rempli d'huile bouillante… Bref, les orgies elfiques, alors que le garçon – car Geneviève était sûre que c'était un garçon – la regardait avec pitié. Il tapotait son épaule l'air un peu perdu.

« Mais non, mais non… »

« Siiiiii ! Sinon cet abruti m'aurait pas larguééééée ! Ça veut dire que chu moooooooooche ! »

« Mais non, mais non… »

« Si ! Si… Je suis super moche ! En plus ma meilleure amie est partie s'envoyer en l'air avec lui alors qu'il n'a même pas voulu coucher avec moi ! Ça faisait six mois que je me préparais psychologiquement à accepter de faire l'amour – parce que physiquement parlant, je suis prête depuis mes douze ans lorsque j'ai vu John Travolta dans Grease – avec lui ! Personne ne veut de moi ! »

Elle se remit à pleurer.

« Oh. Moi j'ai lâché ma copine hier. Ça veut pas dire qu'elle est moche… En fait, elle avait un physique superbe. Elle avait une super grosse poitrine, et c'était plutôt un bon coup. »

« Ben pourquoi tu l'as larguée alors gros malin ? Petit vaurien ! »

« Ben parce qu'elle était futile et pas très marrante. Tu sais, je suis un sex symbol moi. Ça me poursuit depuis ma Quatrième Année, et j'avoue que si au début c'était sympa, ben ça devient rapidement agaçant. Toutes ces filles qui se jettent à mes pieds, qui cherchent à attirer mon regard, qui rêvent de moi leur faisant l'amour toute la nuit… C'est flippant… Je crois que je vais tomber en dépression. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Sirius Black. » répondit-il.

Il avait l'air très étonné qu'elle lui pose la question.

« T'es connu dans Poudlard, toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « J'ai jamais entendu ton nom ! Attends… on est à Poudlard au fait ? »

« Euh… Oui. » répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre sa camarade.

« Ah. Alors attends… Sirius Black… »

Elle sortit un calepin vert fluo et le feuilleta. Elle chercha la lettre B et sourit avec bonheur.

« Sirius Black ! T'es très mignon je trouve. Je t'aime bien. »

« Oh. Bath. » répondit-il, complètement à côté.

Il y eut un gros blanc pendant lequel Black regardait un peu partout tandis que Geneviève dévorait sans retenue sa vessie d'Hippogriffe. Finalement, Black soupira.

« Quoi ? » demanda Geneviève.

« J'en ai marre d'être un sex symbol. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il désigna les elfes de maison qui se pavanaient devant lui en leur jetant des regards enamourés. Black tentait de feindre de ne pas voir cette horreur, mais Geneviève comprit tout de suite.

« Tu couches avec eux ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tous les jeudis. Mais visiblement ils ne comprennent pas ce que veux dire 'juste pour une nuit'. En plus ce sont les rois des trucs S.M. »

« Oh ! Chacun son truc… »

« Je plaisante ! » fit finalement Black, légèrement inquiet de la crédulité de sa camarade. « Je ne coucherai jamais avec… ça ! »

« Oh, mais chacun son truc. Franchement si tu prends ton pied en t'envoyant en l'air avec un elfe de maison, je respecte. »

« Non, mais je t'assure ! Je… »

« Je suis ouverte, t'inquiète Black. Et rassure-toi, je n'irai pas le raconter. »

Sirius se déconfit. Il avait vraiment affaire à une folle. Mais en même temps, elle était blonde. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Et puis elle était mignonne. Super jolie même. Pas canon, mais jolie. En fait, si elle avait l'air un peu moins tarée, il lui aurait sauté dessus immédiatement, et aurait enclenché le bouton 'séduction' sur le champ. Mais restait tout de même que cette fille n'était pas normale. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec des elfes de maison… Il fit une grimace tellement dégoûtée que Geneviève éclata de rire.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais-l ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je me sens seul. »

« Les elfes t'apportent ce réconfort ? Je gêne peut-être ? »

« NON ! » hurla Sirius. « Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que depuis que James sort avec Lily, et que Remus est à l'infirmerie parce qu'il est malade, Peter me colle au train sans arrêt. Je l'aime bien mais il me saoule. »

« James ? Bond ? Il sort avec Lily ? C'est un nouveau personnage ? Remus de la mythologie ? Tu connais Remus ? Tu savais que Romulus avait tué Remus parce que les présages ne lui annonçait rien de bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à l'infirmerie alors ? Et Peter ? Peter Pan ? Tu connais Peter Pan ? Tu en as de la chance ! »

C'était qui ça, Peter Pan ? se demandait Sirius. Il avait les yeux si écarquillés et la bouche tellement ouverte que Geneviève lui sourit. Elle le trouvait amusant. Peut-être même que s'il était gentil elle lui proposerait de coucher avec elle.

« Non. James Potter, c'est mon meilleur ami. Remus, c'est Remus Lupin, pas le frère de Romulus. Et Peter… Euh… C'est juste Peter Pettigrow. Mais peut-être que son deuxième prénom c'est Pan… Je lui demanderai si tu veux. »

« Potter ? Lupin ? Pettigrow ? »

Elle sortit de nouveau son carnet vert fluo et le parcourut. Puis elle sourit une nouvelle fois et regarda Sirius avec un air accablé.

« Tu es amoureux de James ? Tu es jaloux ? »

« Euh… Non. »

« Tu es amoureux de Remus ? »

« Euh… Non, pas du tout pourquoi ? »

« Tu aimes Peter alors ? »

« J'ai une tronche d'homosexuel ou quoi ? »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste ? »

Sirius sembla si désarçonné de la stupidité de la question qu'il n'arriva plus à prononcer un seul mot. Geneviève sembla oublier son existence quatorze secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle se mit à engloutir sa glace au sang de Gobelins.

« Euh… Je suis triste parce que James me laisse un peu tomber depuis trois mois, que Remus est absent et que Peter me saoule. En gros, c'est pour ça. »

« Moi aussi je suis triste. »

« Ouais, tu t'es fait larguée. C'est normal. »

« Et toi, tu t'es fait larguer ? »

« Non, j'ai largué quelqu'un tout à l'heure… »

« Tu dois être triste alors. »

« Mais non ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu… »

Mais il ne put continuer sa phrase. Non pas parce que la conversation était tellement débile qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, non pas parce que Sirius avait reçu un sort de Silencio de la part de Geneviève qu'il commençait particulièrement à saouler – allez savoir pourquoi – non pas parce que les elfes s'étaient jetés sur lui parce que leurs hormones d'elfes leur jouaient des tours, mais parce que Geneviève elle-même s'était jetée sur Sirius pour lui rouler une pelle monumentale. Pardonnez-moi, chers lecteurs, pour ce vocabulaire légèrement vulgaire, mais c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit. Geneviève s'était jeté sur Sirius, l'avait plaqué contre le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis, s'était allongée sur lui et lui avait roulé la pelle de sa vie. Avec la langue et tout et tout. Le truc bien dégueu où la personne vous nettoie les amygdales. M'enfin, Sirius avait l'air d'aimer. En fait, il ne répondait pas à son baiser parce que c'était quelque chose de parfaitement inattendu et d'idiot, mais il ne la repoussait pas non plus. Peut-être qu'en fait, il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui se passait… M'enfin, on va dire que la première hypothèse est la bonne. Bref.

« Waw ! » fit Geneviève, son rouge à lèvre étalé sur tout son visage. « T'embrasses drôlement bien ! »

Sirius, trop abasourdi pour dire ou faire quoique ce soit, resta allongé comme une grosse larve sur le banc, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche écarquillée. Ou l'inverse. Bref. Quelque chose de rare mais d'amusant.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda Geneviève en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Euh… Bah… En fait… Euh… Enfin… Euh… »

« T'as fumé un joint ? Quand mon frère fume, lui aussi il parle comme ça. Par contre je te préviens, si tu me vomis dessus je te fais pareil ! »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrass ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« On se connaît depuis dix minutes à peine ! »

« Je suis sûre que tu as couché avec des filles au bout de moins de temps que ça… »

« Pas faux mais bon ! On est à Poudlard ! Et puis… Putain t'embrasses trop bien ! »

« Christopher disait que j'étais trop sauvage… » grogna-t-elle. « Mais par contre, il paraît que je fais bien l'amour. »

« Tu m'as pas dit que tu n'étais pas prête à le faire tout à l'heure ? »

« J'ai dit ça moi ? Ah bon… Ah mais oui ! J'avais oublié de te dire ! J'ai des tendances mythomanes. M'enfin, si tu veux que je sois sincère avec toi, j'ai très envie de toi, là. Mais bon. M'enfin qui m'a dit que j'étais un bon coup ? Flûtiau ! Foutue mémoire de poisson rouge… »

Sirius haussa les épaules. Finalement lasse de fouiller sa mémoire, Geneviève fit pareil au bout de quatre secondes. Un record.

« Tu veux qu'on teste ça ? » demanda Sirius avec un air de 'ça vaaaaaaa toiiiiii ???' à la Joey dans Friends – oui je sais ça existait pas à cette époque, mais c'est pour que vous voyiez à peu près comment il est ben oui, je suis une fille zentille moi, c'est pas parce que Gen passe pour une attardée mentale que je suis forcément méchante, nan mais !

« Tester quoi ? »

« Si t'es un bon coup ! »

« Oh ! Attends, faut que j'y réfléchisse. Ok ! »

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se regarder, mais foncèrent en même temps vers la porte, Geneviève hurlant 'TAGADAAAAAA' à tout bout de champ, et Sirius qui regrettait presque d'avoir proposé à une folle de lui faire don de son si beau corps.

Remarquez, ce serait du gâchis si personne n'y touchait. Oui. Mais le donner à Geneviève quand même ?! Bon. Le mal est fait.

Tout allait donc bien. L'auteur, qui avait envie de faire une happy end était heureuse parce qu'elle avait réussi à écrire cette connerie en deux jours, mais triste parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'éclat de viscères, de restes de cerveaux, de cadavres en décompositions, de sang qui coulait lentement, de morts ou de orangs-outans. M'enfin, elle pouvait mettre un peu de jalousie. Pour une fois, la fic ne serait pas gore, mais définitivement déjantée.

Mais deux elfes de maisons regardaient la porte avec un air mauvais, déçu et frustré. Alors que l'un deux passait le balai pour la énième fois de la journée, l'autre finissait de bander ses mains.

« Freaky est dégoûtée que Follasse puisse se taper Sirius Black. » fit le premier.

« S'il n'y avait que Freaky ! » répondit Monsstreuh. « Monsstreuh en a marre de Dumbledore… »

**FIN !**


End file.
